<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stage 7 Jealously by artificialalexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136057">Stage 7 Jealously</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria'>artificialalexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanjie, you have been diagnosed with stage 7 jealously. It's a disease bitch. Get well soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stage 7 Jealously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nina was Brooke's best friend and Vanjie hated it. She was always convinced that there was secretly something going on between them. When she heard a story about them making out and almost having sex years before Brooke and Vanjie met, Vanjie was more jealous than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brock," Vanjie said as she scrolled through her phone while they lay in bed. "Why haven't you told me about this story before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What story?" Brooke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a video of Nina talking about when you two almost hooked up years ago," Vanjie put her phone down and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think it was important," Brooke shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is," Vanjie pouted. "If you're gonna be friends with someone you almost hooked up with, I need to know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jose, relax," Brooke put a hand on Vanjie's face and softly rubbed her cheek with her thumb. "I love you and I would never cheat on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Vanjie sighed. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for something that happened years ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," Brooke smiled. "Actually, seeing you so jealous kinda turned me on a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Vanjie laughed. "I can help with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie climbed on top of Brooke and kissed her neck. Brooke squirmed a little bit and grabbed Vanjie's hips. Vanjie pulled her shirt over her head. Then, she grinded her hips against Brooke's, making Brooke moan at the friction between them. Vanjie had Brooke sit up so she could remove her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie took off her pants and underwear, leaving Brooke the only one with clothes on. She kissed down Brooke's neck and chest. Brooke watched as she made her way down to the top of her pants and started unbuttoning them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love it when you're jealous," Brooke said. "Makes me feel like I'm living on the edge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Vanjie laughed. "I'm just glad you're not cheating on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, baby," Brooke smiled. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Vanjie said as she pulled Brooke's pants and underwear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie kissed Brooke's stomach and then turned her attention to Brooke's hard cock. Brooke bit her lip as Vanjie took all of her into her mouth. No one in the world could ever be more attractive to Brooke than Vanjie. Vanjie bobbed her head up and down the way she had a thousand times before, making Brooke moan softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie moved back up Brooke's body and kissed her passionately. Brooke rolled them over so that she was now on top and in control. Brooke kissed Vanjie and stroked her slowly. Vanjie wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck as their lips moved against each other softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke then sat up so she could see what she was doing. She used her hand to guide her dick into Vanjie. The smaller queen placed a hand on Brooke's stomach, gently tracing Brooke's abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke leaned down so she could whisper in Vanjie's ear. "I would miss this too much if I ever left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started thrusting slowly, giving Vanjie time to adjust to the feeling. Brooke stroked Vanjie in time with her thrusts, gradually speeding up over time. Vanjie's quiet moans spurred her own, wanting to hear more. As she started to pick up the pace a bit, Vanjie stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Vanjie panted, a hand firmly pressed against Brooke's stomach. "I wanna ride you, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Brooke pulled out and last down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie quickly climbed on top of Brooke and lowered herself down onto Brooke's dick. She leaned down so she could kiss her while she bounced up and down. Brooke held Vanjie's hips so she could take over if the smaller queen got tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brock," Vanjie panted against Brooke's cheek. "I'm so close, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke stayed thrusting into Vanjie as hard and fast as she could. Vanjie moaned loudly as she came on Brooke's stomach. Vanjie got off of Brooke and got down between her legs. Vanjie lowered her head onto Brooke's dick and bobbed her head up and down until Brooke shot got cum down her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still jealous of Nina now?” Brooke panted, still trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie laughed. “I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Brooke smiled and kissed Vanjie softly on the lips. “Now come here and cuddle with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie lay beside Brooke and lay her head down on her chest. Brooke wrapped her arms around the smaller queen and kissed her forehead. Vanjie closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, Brooke following closely behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>